Easy Like Sunday Morning
by somethingleftunderwater
Summary: A series of (probably) unrelated drabbles about Sunday mornings with Toby and Happy.
1. Chapter 1

Morning sunshine seeped through the crack between the drapes, revealing the dust particles dancing through the air. The enticing scent of freshly-made coffee wafted from room to room, bringing Happy out of a peaceful sleep.

She was lying on her stomach when she felt the mattress move and Toby's arm land gently on her back, his hand hooking around her waist. She groaned softly, a miniature sound in her throat, and pressed her face more aggressively into the pillow.

Bringing her closer, he buried his nose in her hair, at the nape of her neck and trailed kisses along her bare shoulder until she giggled lazily (still an alien sound to him, even after an entire year of hearing it) and spun onto her back to face him.

Toby tilted his head toward the kitchen. "Come on, I made your favourite."

Happy nodded and hummed lightly in response, smiling at the evident excitement in his tone. Closing her eyes, she leant her head up and forward, a silent request for a kiss, morning breath be damned.


	2. Chapter 2

"How exactly have you managed to turn a marriage proposal into an argument?" Toby asked, eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he turned to put the plates in the sink.

"Oh, I'm sorry, is that what it was?" Happy replied sardonically, rolling her eyes. Her left palm was pressed firmly against the counter as she watched Toby go from table to sink repeatedly to clear it.

"Well, the words 'Will you marry me?' did come out of my mouth, so I thought it was pretty obvious!" He had stopped now, facing her with his eyes wide as they got further into the argument.

They had begun their Sunday morning like any other, waking hazily from sleep, limbs entangled together. While they were not normally breakfast people, they had sort of made it a thing to have it together every Sunday. If they didn't have to save the world, of course.

_The radio was on (although they weren't paying attention to that now, obviously) and Happy was taking a sip of her orange juice. She looked up, and sure enough, Toby was staring at her, smiling. She grinned back at him. "What?"_

_That was their thing. She'd ask him what he was staring at and he'd sigh dreamily back at her, replying with some soppy cliché line about how he just couldnt believe he was this lucky, or something similar._

_"Marry me."_

_That's what he'd said. It didn't really sound like a question and it certainly wasn't a demand. The words were just there, floating around in the space between them._

_Happy was still, trying to breathe in evenly. "That isn't your usual response."_

_Toby just smiled, like this was what he expected. "That wasn't exactly the answer I wanted, either."_

Now here they were, basically shouting at each other. It was a bizarre situation to be in.

"Yes, and they just came out of nowhere! You don't even have a ring!" Her hands were gesticulating wildly, Toby had never seen her like this before. "There was no planning involved! It s like you didn't even think about it..." She trailed off, her words becoming quiet like she'd just revealed a part of herself she hoped would never see the light of day.

A toothy grin made it's way onto Toby's face as he stepped gently toward her. "Why, Happy Quinn, I never pegged you as such a traditionalist!"

Happy let out a lengthy sigh, looking anywhere but him. She picked a spot on his shirt and stared at it as she spoke, playing with the hem at the same time. She didn't want to look at him, scared he would see the fear in her eyes and get the wrong impression. "I'm not, I just... Do you really want this? Because if this is some spur of the moment thing you're going to regret later, then—"

"Hey, look at me." Toby put his hand under her chin, forcing her to look at him. "You wanna know why I just proposed to you? Every Sunday, I watch you, eating breakfast in my over-sized Harvard t-shirt and I realize something... I want this for the rest of my life. I want you for the rest of my life. And I m sorry that you were unsure whether I meant it, but I just got so excited at the thought of it, the words just came spilling out." He breathed out, long and hard, hoping upon hope that it would be enough.

She seemed to be thinking about what he said, because she was biting he lip. (The Lip Bite was easily in the top five... okay, maybe top six things he loved most about Happy Quinn). His heart beat seemed to sync in time with the ticking of the clock and the sound pounded in his ears.

"Okay then."

"Are you saying that about my explanation or my proposal?" He held his breath again, the pounding in his ears hadn t subsided yet.

"Both." she replied enthusiastically, biting her lip again. She bounced on her tip toes now, arms snaking around his neck, as his arms went around her waist.

They both laughed, beaming at each other. He lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist and he placed a short but passionate kiss on her lips.

They were halfway to the bedroom when he cocked an eyebrow playfully and said "How about I take that t-shirt off now and then later we go buy a ring, huh?"

"Hmmm, I thought you'd never ask."


End file.
